


Daydreams

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s08e21 Existence, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully relax in a hammock.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Daydreams

## Daydreams

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Daydreams  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, MSR Cheerleaders Archive. Others: please ask me first.  
>  AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004   
>  SPOILERS: Existence   
>  SETTING: an AU-Season 9.  
>  DATE: First draft was written on October 26, 2003. Second draft was completed on January 2, 2004. Third draft was completed on November 5, 2004.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully relax in a hammock. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Daydreams  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> The soft breeze ran through her still-damp auburn hair as she napped in the hammock. She smiled contently as she felt the cool air drying her hair. She was happy, more happy than she had ever been in her life. 
> 
> Her heart was full of love and passion for the man she loved. Her new life had started a few weeks ago as a complete family with a year old son and a baby on the way. She had everything she could ever want in her life and she was living the dream with the man who made her feel complete. 
> 
> She felt a gentle kiss softly landing on her soft, luscious lips. The kiss warmed her body sensually as she opened her eyes to focus on Mulder. "Mulder..." 
> 
> Mulder brushed a kiss against her jawline and then ran his fingers down to her legs. When he came up for breath, he said, "You look very relaxed, Scully." 
> 
> "You do, too," Scully said. "You look peaceful." 
> 
> "I'm happy. For the first time in my life, I feel like I have everything that I've ever wanted," Mulder said. His hazel eyes twinkled with joy. "I never thought I could take a moment to relax." 
> 
> "I know what you mean," Scully murmured. 
> 
> "We have all day," Mulder said as he kissed her on the lips. "William is at your mom's. No interruptions." 
> 
> "That's good," Scully said. She breathed in the aroma of Mulder's aftershave. "Is that what I bought you for your birthday last year?" 
> 
> Mulder nodded. "Yes, it is." 
> 
> "It smells good. I'm glad I picked out that scent for you," Scully said. She watched as Mulder got on the hammock. "Are you sure this hammock can withstand our combined weight?" 
> 
> "It said it did when I bought it," Mulder said. "Trust me." 
> 
> "Oh, I do. You know that I trust you with my life," Scully said. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." 
> 
> "Good point." 
> 
> The hammock swayed a bit in the wind. They were holding each other close in a sweet cuddle. "Mulder..." she murmured. "I love you." 
> 
> He gently kissed her on the lips. "I know. This must be the best daydream you've ever had." 
> 
> "Living this daydream is even better." 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I have been revising this story over and over, and I think I'm finally satisfied with it. I've got the idea for this fanfic by looking at a beautiful manipulation of Mulder and Scully in a hammock by the fabulous Fiona. :) This story is dedicated to her -- and to my beta reader, Jen. 
> 
> After much encouragement, I decided to do the fic. It went through numerous revisions because I kept thinking things to add. I would like to thank Jen for your patience and for your guidance. This story wouldn't have been finished without you. 
> 
> I would like to thank the Haven's MSR gang for encouraging me to write this story. I would like to thank Sarah, Nancy, and Miss M for encouraging me with my writing. 
> 
> ~Erin M. Blair  
>  December 22, 2004   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
